1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for holding and driving nails and more particularly pertains to a new nail holding and driving tool for driving a nail into a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools for holding and driving nails is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools for holding and driving nails heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,237; U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,234; U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,424; U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,228; U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,610; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,802.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new nail holding and driving tool. The inventive device includes a body member having opposite first and second ends and a bore therethrough extending between the first and second ends of the body member. The second end of the body member is inserted into an attachment band of a holding member. The holding member has a pair of resiliently deflectable holding arms outwardly extending from the attachment band of the holding member. The holding arms are designed for holding a nail therebetween. A shaft of a driver member is inserted into the bore of the body member through the first end of the body member. The driver member also has a head portion which outwardly extends from the first end of the body member.
In these respects, the nail holding and driving tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of driving a nail into a structure.